Straight as a Pole
by ArcadeInk
Summary: I always thought I was straight, okay maybe the Greek side of me wasn't, but I never gave even a slight thought to that "side" of me. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Straight as a Pole

I always thought I was straight, ok maybe the Greek side of me wasn't, but I never even gave a slight thought to that "side" of me. I knew I was in love… but with who? Her, her… right? Yea her, it's not like I catch myself taking glimpses of him whenever they're training you know when his black hair glistens in the sun or when he takes off his shirt and you can see his muscles oh how I would love to run my hands along them… WAIT WHAT NO I… I do not want or think that, no of course not. Oh, crap I was getting uummmmm never mind I just had to go to the bathroom for a bit.

It had been a few days since… that happened, Gods I did not understand what was happening with me but maybe it had to do with that black-haired boy I knew. Gods I felt like I wanted to spend more and more time with him which is what I did, day after day I would talk to him and the more they talked the more I was beginning to understand my emotions. Even thought it was becoming clearer and clearer who I really loved I did not have the courage to act on my feelings since I was afraid for what was to come or more accurately what I thought was going to happened.

She had cheated on me, that was all that passed through my mind, like a broken recorder. she confessed but did not tell who with, I didn't mind I did not want to know, she seemed to expect me to be angry or sad but honestly, I did not really care. She didn't seem to understand that but simply put, I did not really love her. She didn't take offence to that because that she understood, it had seemed they both knew that they had never really loved each other but instead kind of thought they did.

It had been a few days since the break up and it was all the camp chatted about, I did not care though and was glad that he did not talk to me about it or treat me differently. That's only one of the things that I love about him. People always thought he was a dark and brooding person but honestly, he was an amazingly understanding and caring person, just a few more reasons to love him I couldn't help thinking.

I was ready… well almost ready. Ready for what you may ask well to ask him out. First, I needed advice and I got it from my best friend, her. After the break up we'd decided to keep the cheating a secret and to stay friends. She at first was a bit shocked but also seemed to kind of have known before I said anything. She also teased me for a good while before actually helping me. She told me to be myself and to just be ready for a yes or, Gods forbid, a no. I thanked her, a lot, and we spent the rest of the evening just talking and having a good time.

It was time I walked up to him at the river by Zeus' fist.

"Hey, Percy" he said.

"H- hey ummm do you have a minute?"

"Ya what's up?"

"W-well heh umm well I- I was ummm just uhhhh would you uhhh ummm ahhh"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes" I said in the tiniest voice.

"Okay"

"Wait what?"

"Just meet me at my cabin in two hours, lover boy" he laughed.

"OH uh okay" I started blushing.

He kept laughing and with this last sentence he walked away.

"I was wondering when you would ask me, Percy!" Nico said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fan-fiction, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I have decided to make it a rather small story. There will be another AN at the end.**

It has been about two weeks since we began dating, and not a minute of it was ever dull. The first week we did a lot of dinner and lunches together. On the second week, we felt more comfortable with each other. We relaxed, stayed inside playing video games, watching movies, or doing our own thing while enjoying each others presence.

But it all comes to an end, you can't live inside that perfect bubble forever. Now came the worst part of a gay relationship... telling your parents that, one, your dating someone, and two, that it's a guy. Now you may be thinking, 'well it can't be that bad if you already told your parents your gay', well you see, person in my head, this will be the first time my mom or step-dad ever heard of me being gay.

Now my mom is a very nice woman and I think she'll take it well, but she is Christian( yes even though she knows of the gods, she still believes in God). Paul other hand, well... I don't really know. I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance with him.

Not only do I have to tell my parents, but I also have to tell my friends and other campers. Actually the campers can figure it out on their own, while they're cool people I don't care about their opinions. My friends, on the other hand, I really care about their opinions. I have lived a lot of my life with them and they mean the world to me, not as much as my mom, but still a lot.

Nico won't stop telling me how everybody will accept me, but I can't stop thinking about how they might hate me. How they might hurt me or Nico. How they might hurt people that I hold dear. I'm probably overthinking this but I can't help it, I'm scared.

We got all our friends in my cabin to tell them. They all looked a bit confused except Annabeth, she already knew. When everyone was settled down (the 7, Thalia, Will, Clarisse, and Grover) we began.

"Ummm hey guy's" I said nervously," I got you all here to tell you that I uhhhh found someone that I ummm started dating" I continued.

Everybody told me how awesome it was that I found someone.

" That's awesome but who?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well ummm... its uhhh well ummm-" I was cut off by Nico saying " Me"

The room became silent all of the sudden, I became very nervous.

Why aren't they saying anything, do they hate me? Oh no they hate me. I felt like I wanted to cry but then Piper said," I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She started squealing and was really excited.

Then Jason said "Congrats man, but if you even think of hurting Nico I will kill you"

"Jason Lay off, Percy would never do such a thing. Right Percy" Piper said in a menacing tone.

" Ya of course" I replied a bit scared.

Frank was really happy to, he came up and hugged us both. Annabeth, who already knew, came up and hugged us too. Leo was already talking about how he would be the best uncle of our children which Jason and Frank immediately protested against, each calling themselves the best uncle. Them fighting over that was really amusing to Nico but really embarrassing to me. I noticed that Hazel was still sitting down, she had a look of hatred in her eyes and they seemed to be directed towards me. I asked what was wrong, that's when she snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG! YOU TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A FAGGOT! HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Hazel screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room and probably some campers outside who were walking by. I was shocked, I did not expect her to be so mad. While I was still shocked, Nico seemed to be really mad too, but most likely for other reasons.

"HE DID NOT MAKE ME GAY, HAZEL. I'VE BEEN LIKE THIS SINCE I WAS BORN, SO DON'T YELL AT HIM FOR SOMETHING HE CAN'T CONTROL. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK." Nico said, probably almost pooping a vain.

Hazel look shocked and mad, a weird combination on the face. Her eyes darted around the room to different people, probably looking for someone to defend her or to back her up. But all she got were looks of disgust and shame directed towards her. She seemed to realize that she was no longer wanted here to she stomped out of the cabin. Little did we know that this was the catalyst for a huge event none of us could of saw coming.

Once Hazel left, Nico broke down and started to cry. We all were shocked by this display of emotion, but we quickly got over it and all started to comfort him. We understood why he was so upset, Hazel was the last of his family aside from Hades, but Hades couldn't always come whenever he wanted to there were rules, and since hazel did not accept him he had no family left.

After a while Nico stopped crying and I decided that we could go to my mom's after, right now we all just needed a small brake. We decided to go swimming to forget about the events that have just transpired. When we got to the beach, me and Nico ran straight for the water and there we had a 'water' fight. Guess who was winning, I kept making tiny waves that were just big enough to sweep him off his feet.

"UNFAIR! You're a son of Poseidon!" Nico whined.

"So get better at dodging stuff" I said laughing.

An hour later we were all relaxing on the beach, I had my arm slung around Nico. We were enjoying each others company, sometimes kissing, when I remembered that we still had to tell my parents. Nico whined but got up anyways, we said goodbye to our friends. Nico shadow travelled us to the fire escape right outside our window.

"Gods, I will never get used to shadow travelling" I said while getting over my dizziness.

" Oh shut up you big baby" Nico replied in the nicest manner possible.

"Hey that's not very nice!"

Nico smirked. Once we were inside I called out for my mother she came running into the living room when she heard my voice.

"Oh Percy I missed you so much! I see that Nico came too, hello Nico its nice to meet you again." She said in a warming voice.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson its nice to see you too."

"Hey mom I've got something important to tell you, could we sit down?"

"Of course honey". I sat down next to Nico on the couch and my mom sat down across from us on an armchair.

" Mom I've met someone" I started, she was about to interject but I cut her off. " Before you ask who. Its , well, its Nico" saying that took all the courage I had in me.

When I looked up to see what her reaction was, I was less surprised to see it since it had already happened today. She was shocked and for a good minute, I thought she was going to scream at me like Hazel did. But then she got up and started walking towards me, I thought she was going to hug me so I got up to and met her half-way. I was just about to hug her when she did something that I never thought she would do in a million years.

She slapped me.

 **So that is chapter two, tell me what you think in the comments. Also some of you might say Hazel is a bit OOC but that is only because I feel she would do the most damage to Nico. One more thing before I let you go, actually I'm lying two more things. One, I will be posting a poll to decide who will be forgiven so pick your favorite, Sally or Hazel ( note: this will only influence my decision and not make for me). Lastly, I know that the previous chapter is quite short and I am truly sorry for that so from now on I will try to aim for 1k words per chapter, sometimes more sometimes less. That is all and I hope to see you next chapter.**

 **-ArcadeInk**


End file.
